


Or Should I Walk By Again

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off that one video everyone Awwwwwed over a few years ago. You know the one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Or Should I Walk By Again

**Author's Note:**

> based off that one video everyone Awwwwwed over a few years ago. You know the one.

It’s been six hours since Brendon had to drive Dallon to the hospital after he nearly passed out from stomach pain that he’d apparently been hiding from him for weeks now and his heart still hadn’t gotten down to it’s normal rate. He’s always been overprotective of Dallon when he’s sick and now having to sit around for hours while he has emergency surgery on his appendix is putting him on edge. He’s just getting back from grabbing a coffee when the doctor comes to get him and tells him he can see him in another half hour.

He jumps up when he sees a nurse walk into the waiting room a short while later and tries his best to smile as she greets him. “He’s just starting to wake up, you can see him now. Don’t be alarmed if he’s a little out of it, it’s totally normal and should wear off within the hour.” Brendon nods as she leads him into the room and claps her hands together startling him. “Oh and if you could get him to eat a few of these just to settle his stomach that’d be great.” He nods again and takes the cups of crackers she hands him, quietly thanking her as she turns to leave.

He takes a deep breath once she’s gone and walks up to the bed. Dallon looks more alert than he thought he would and is staring quite grumpily at the ceiling. He lets out a rush of air he didn’t realize he was holding and feels tears start to prickle his eyes.

“Hey, babe. How’re you feeling?”

Dallon’s brow furrows even deeper and Brendon almost wants to giggle at his pout. Would if he weren’t still so afraid.

“Hurts.”

Brendon steps closer and reaches to push his hair back, scritching lightly at his scalp.

“We’ll get you some more meds in a bit. They got you on that good shit. You’ll be flying high all night.”

He waits for Dallon to scold him but instead he gets a confused look as he finally stops glaring at the ceiling and turns to look up at him.

“Who’re you? Did the doctor send you? Man you are eye candy.”

Brendon feels his stomach drop and frantically looks around the room. “I ummmm I, I’m-”

“Are you my nurse?”

Feeling like he was going to be sick he quickly shook his head not able to form words and ran out of the room to the nurses station.

“He doesn’t know me. Why doesn’t he know me? Why can’t he recognize me, what’s wrong?”

It takes three nurses and a doctor to finally assure him that this is completely normal and nothing to worry about. His heart is still pounding in his chest when he finally walks back into the room and waits while the nurse checks up on Dallon and shows him how to work his morphine drip.

His face lights up when he spots Brendon who tries his best to smile back and keep a brave face.

“You’re back! You must be the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen. Are you a model?”

Brendon finally feels his heart loosen a bit and giggles, ducking his head and grabbing for the cup he’d left on the tray beside the bed. “Nope. Here eat your cracker.”

Dallon takes the cracker and gets it into his mouth after the second try, slowly munching on it all while keeping his eyes on Brendon. “Who are you? What’s your name?”

“I’m Brendon. I’m your husband.” He flashes him his wedding ring and laughs when Dallon’s eyes go wide, the hand holding his cracker stopping halfway to his mouth.

“My husband? Holy cow.” Brendon giggles and pulls out his phone. If this is all routine and nothing to worry about he is definitely taking advantage and getting this all on video. Dallon starts to speak again just as he hits record “Dang. Wow. How long have we been married?”

“Awhile now. Come on, eat your cracker.”

Dallon nods as he takes another bite. “Do we have any children?”

“No not yet i’m afraid but we do want some one day.”

“Oh man have we kissed yet? Do we call each other baby?”

Brendon’s face is starting to hurt from trying to fight back his laughter. “We have. Sometimes you have to fight me off when I’m being extra annoying and want kisses while you’re busy.”

Dallon pouts and shakes his head. “M’must be pretty stupid to not want to kiss you any chance I get. Oh man I hit the jackpot.”

Brendon’s nose crinkles and he feels himself blush. “Come on eat your cracker it’ll help.”

“You’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. Let me see your face,” Brendon rolls his eyes and pops one of the crackers into his own mouth, “You’re perfect. Can you turn around for me?”

Crumbs fly out of his mouth when he squawks out a laugh. He stares Dallon down for a few seconds before he figures what the hell and wiggles his hips as he slowly turns. He knows his ass is one of Dallon’s greatest obsessions and eats up the way his eyes go wide, his mouth hanging open slightly as his gaze roams over Brendon’s body. “Like what you see?”

Dallon nods his head frantically, stuffing another cracker into his mouth. “I’m the luckiest man on earth. You’re sure we’re married? I really actually locked this down? No take backs?”

He turns back around and moves over so he can place a soft kiss to his cheek. “No take backs. You’re stuck with me.”

He finally ends the video deciding that’s enough to hold over his husband for the rest of his life. He presses another kiss to his cheek before softly placing one on his lips. When he pulls back he feels his eyes threatening tears at how bewildered and amazed Dallon looks. He’s pretty sure his cheeks are going to be burning for the rest of the day. He’s known that Dallon still amazes him with how he manages to have him falling for him all over again every single day even after all these years but who knew that love at first sight could strike twice.


End file.
